¿Quién es el Culpable?
by Tei X
Summary: Akashi ha encontrado en las duchas un preservativo usado y tienes 6 sospechosos en la mira. Descubre al culpable.


Holas a todos y todas! Mi segundo fic de KnB jejeje espero les guste :)

Idea surgida de una escena de la película "Caffeine".

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos. Yaoi implícito.**

* * *

**… … * … …**

"**¿Quién es el Culpable?"**

El vestidor, en sentido figurado, se encontraba lleno de testosterona. Desde hace dos semanas los mejores jugadores de baloncesto del país se concentraban en el Centro de Alto Rendimiento de Tokio, habían sido convocados para conformar la escuadra japonesa en cara al Campeonato FIBA Asia, en el que buscarían su plaza para el Mundial.

Entre ellos ya se conocían desde la escuela media y otros desde la preparatoria. La edad promedio rondaba entre los 20 años de edad.

Hablaban de banalidades mientras se mudaban de ropa, debían apresurarse para estar en el gimnasio lo antes posible y calentar para las duras actividades del día.

Sin embargo, antes de, alguien irrumpió en el vestidor llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Hay un tema que tengo que tratar con los regulares. Los demás vayan a iniciar calentamiento— Ordenó el pelirrojo, afamado capitán de la selección japonesa.

Los demás jugadores no pertenecientes al cuadro regular salieron del vestidor al instante sin chistar. Cuando la puerta se cerró dejando al grupo en absoluta privacidad, la mirada seria se posó en sus seis compañeros de equipo.

— ¿Qué sucede Aka-chin? — Inquirió el alto pelimorado al notar la seriedad del capitán. Debía ser algo muy importante.

—En las duchas se ha encontrado esto…— Habló Akashi con parquedad, mostrando a sus compañeros una bolsita sellada que contenía algo extraño que no lograban descifrar a simple vista.

—Eso es…— Murmuró Aomine entrecerrando los ojos, buscándole la forma.

—Parece un…— Acotó Kise haciendo esfuerzos por estar seguro de lo que creía que era.

—Preservativo— Dijo Midorima estando seguro, manteniendo la calma.

—Así es. Dado que ayer fueron los últimos en abandonar el lugar, fue uno de ustedes quien lo dejó— Akashi ratificó. Con sus palabras buscaba que le dijeran quien había sido.

Entre todos intercambiaron miradas, buscando en los ojos de los demás al verdadero culpable y que de una vez se desenmascarara.

Eran un equipo y hasta cierto punto amigos, pero tampoco andaban por ahí contándose su vida sexual como si se tratara de un tema sencillo de entablar entre ellos, por lo tanto no sabían quién pudo haber sido el que dejó el preservativo ya usado en las duchas.

Todos eran sospechosos, hasta Kuroko que se podría decir es el más inocente de todos. Sin embargo cada uno tenía un nivel diferente de sospecha, y cualquier detalle era buen indicador para encontrar al culpable.

—Yo creo que es de Kise-chin— Apuntó Murasakibara sin temor alguno a represalias.

— ¡¿Y por qué yo?! — De escuchar su nombre el rubio exclamó y quiso saber porqué se le acusaba injustamente de eso.

—Eres popular con las chicas— Atsushi dio sus motivos. Kise es el único que tiene chicas a su alrededor, ofreciéndose e insinuándose, por lógica ese condón es suyo.

—Cierto. Siempre andas rodeado de chicas, son tantas que tienes hasta para cubrir toda la semana— Secundó Aomine, estando de acuerdo.

— Mira quien lo dice. ¡Te la pasas viendo pornografía, ¿Cómo sabemos que no fuiste tú tratando de cumplir alguna de tus retorcidas fantasías?! — El rubio se exaltó al oír a su moreno compañero. ¿Cómo se atrevía a señalarlo? Era la persona menos indicada.

—Que desagradable conversación— Dijo Midorima acomodándose las gafas y mostrando su desaprobación a los hábitos del rubio y del moreno.

— ¡Ay por favor Midorima ¿Me dirás que no ves pornografía? ¿Qué no andas tras las chicas?! — Con sonrisa burlona, Daiki se apresuró en increpar al peliverde, quien se las daba de muy correcto pero no le creía nada.

—No tengo porqué contestarte— Tratando de mantener la calma el ojiverde respondió. No iba a darle el gusto.

— ¡No quieres contestar porque te delatarías! — Con el dedo acusador el rubio ahora le echó la culpa al peliverde —Akashicchi dile algo—

—Shintaro no fue. Cuando esto sucedió nos encontrábamos saliendo del edificio— Fueron las palabras del pelirrojo capitán. Y si lo decía Akashi no debía haber duda de ello.

Kuroko callado observaba y escuchaba lo que se decía.

—Tetsuya ¿Sabes quién pudo haber dejado esto? — Inquirió Akashi dirigiendo su mirada al chico peliazul. No lo acusó, Tetsu no sería capaz de hacer algo así, al igual que Shintaro es muy reservado.

—No lo sé Akashi-kun—

—Entonces ese condón es de Murasakibara— Acusó Kagami al instante, hablando por primera vez desde que se suscitó la conversación.

—Imposible— Con evidente fastidio respondió, negando sin temor y a la par tomando la bolsita que contenía mencionado objeto, inspeccionándolo con la mirada —Se ve que es de una talla promedio. Si fuera mío tendría que ser más grande— Acotó sin intención de presumir.

—No tengo nada qué decir al respecto…— Respondió Kagami, quedándose sin argumentos. El tipo era grande, muy grande. Quizá todo en él lo era. No quería saber más.

— ¿Talla promedio? Entonces no creo que sea de Kise— Un divertido Aomine comentó, captando la atención del aludido —Para que fuera tuyo tendría que ser más chico— Acotó, con tono fastidioso, hacieno un ademán con los dedos, causando un shock en el rubio.

— ¡¿Eh? ¿Insinúas qué?! — Se escandalizó por semejante acusación, olvidando por completo el tema que se estaba tratando.

—Así es, acéptalo de una vez— Con su característica sonrisa socarrona se encargó de irritar más al rubio modelo.

—Mentira, no sabes lo que dices— Y el rubio contestaba a sus provocaciones.

Y pasaron de una pelea verbal a una física y todo por insultar la virilidad ajena. Entre Kagami y Murasakibara se encargaron de repararles y detener la riña.

—El que haya sido sólo dígalo. No le castigaré, lo prometo. Sólo le pediré que no lo vuelva a hacer, ya que hay reglas—

Pero nadie dijo nada, se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Ni modo que acusaran al mismo Akashi, sólo alguien demasiado tonto ó un suicida se atrevería, aunque nadie pensaba que haya sido el capitán y este quisiera inculpar a alguien por gusto. Así que cada quien siguió esperando que alguno de sus compañeros se levantara y confesara, pero nada de nada y eso sólo incomodaba al capitán Akashi, esa persona le quiere ver la cara de tonto, algo que no es.

—Sé quien fue, sólo espero que tenga el valor para aceptarlo— Profirió el pelirrojo con autoridad. Se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento que hizo mención del preservativo, pudo notarlo en su reacción, en como rehuía la mirada, en cómo tenía acomodados los brazos, esos pequeños mohines lo delataron.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a sus compañeros. Debían de haberlo sabido. El Capitán todo lo sabe, nada se le escapa a su Ojo del Emperador.

Kagami podía sentir su fuerte mirada en su persona, instándolo a hacer lo correcto. Y sí, quedaría ante sus compañeros como un pervertido e imbécil pero si no lo hacía sería peor, además había prometido nada de castigos.

—Está bien, está bien… Fui yo…— Confesó Kagami, levantándose de su lugar, avergonzado.

Le miraron con sorpresa, excepto Akashi, quien estaba satisfecho al oírlo y Kuroko. Después de todo era normal, una necesidad básica a cubrir, pero no ahí.

—Eres de lo peor Kaga-chin— Comentó Murasakibara mientras comía una de sus chucherías.

— ¿Con quién? ¿Era bonita? — Se apresuró a cuestionar el rubio, interesado por saber nombre y atractivo de la chica en cuestión.

— ¿Tenía las tetas grandes? — Cuestionó Aomine, sólo por curiosidad. Mientras más grandes mejor.

—Que repulsivo— Profirió Midorima bastante contrariado por la confesión y aparte por el comentario de Aomine. De muy mal gusto la situación.

— ¡Mierda, que les importa! ¡No sé de qué se sorprenden, todos ya lo hemos hecho! — Taiga explotó al ser el blanco de las críticas. Como si estuviera mal. Se comportaban como unos mojigatos cuando eran de lo peor.

— ¡Sí pero no en las duchas del gimnasio! — A Aomine no le molestaba decirlo, pero hasta eso era más prudente para esas cosas.

— ¡Y créeme, ninguno de los que estamos aquí deja la evidencia!— Exclamó el rubio a nombre de todos, no andaban por ahí usando condones y dejándolos por todos lados.

—Basta ya. Vayan al gimnasio y sin pelear— Ordenó el pelirrojo, aplacando de una vez lo que podría ser otra pelea.

Todos acataron sus órdenes. No era bueno hacer enojar al pelirrojo. Cuando Kagami pasó al costado de Seijuro, este lo detuvo en seco con una mirada.

—Tendrás triple entrenamiento— Le hizo saber con seriedad.

—Pero… pero… ¿Habías prometido que no darías castigos? — Taiga hizo saber su inconformidad. Si el motivo que más lo convenció a confesar fue ese, y ahora resultaba que si pagaría su falta.

—Hay promesas que no puedo cumplir. Lamento si te decepcioné— Seijuro no iba a discutir nada, sus decisiones son absolutas.

Así fue como Kagami se ganó una ración triple de entrenamiento a causa de su impudicia. Al final del día estaba agotado, lo único que deseaba era ducharse, tirarse en su cama y dormir. A las afueras del edificio Kuroko le esperaba, Kagami de sólo verlo le reprochó.

—Gracias por tu ayuda estaba mañana ¿he? — Comentó con sarcasmo, evidentemente molesto por la falta de cooperación del ojiazul.

—Lo siento Kagami-kun. Sabía que Akashi-kun nos castigaría— Pedir disculpas fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, y es que los castigos del capitán eran terribles, por eso no dijo nada.

—El condón sí, era mío pero lo usé contigo, eso te hace mi cómplice ¿Porqué no dijiste nada? Me dejaste morir solo— Siguió reclamando, le habría sido de mucha ayuda si Kuroko hubiera aceptado parte de su culpa, así no hubiera sido el único con castigo.

—Te advertí que no era buena idea hacerlo en las duchas, que esperaras a que llegáramos al hotel y no me escuchaste…— El peliazul le recordó, en esos momentos previos había sido el más racional pero sus palabras fallaron ante la libido de Kagami.

—No podía esperar, cuando tienes ganas, tienes ganas y ya— Se excusó, en ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad.

—Y mira lo que te ganaste, entrenamiento triple por una semana— Le recordó su "premio" por dejarse llevar.

—Ahhh ni lo menciones… Vámonos. Cuando recobre las fuerzas ni creas que te escaparas— Kagami amenazó con hacerle pagar de "otras formas" por no haberlo ayudado en esos momentos.

El castigo por su indecencia había sido tan intenso que desde esa vez, a Kagami Taiga no le han dado ganas de volver a hacer cosas indebidas con Kuroko en las duchas ni en cualquier otro espacio correspondiente al edificio.

**… … * … …**

* * *

Gracias de antemano. Saludos!


End file.
